


Fanart: Jacob & Cady - dreaming

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, Jady, Longmire - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Wallpaper, cady longmire - Freeform, jacob nighthorse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Jacob Nighthorse, Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Fanart: Jacob & Cady - dreaming

I´m just crazy in love with this pairing right now. For all you wonderful Jady writers out there.

❤️❤️❤️

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/57863/57863_original.png)


End file.
